Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Conference on the Molecular Genetics of Aging October 4 - 8, 2006. The proposed meeting on the Molecular Genetics of Aging, to be held biennially in 2006, 2008 and 2010, will bring together about 250-300 scientists from the international community working on different aspects of the genetics and molecular biology of aging. The meeting will provide an intense, in-depth forum for presenting new findings and formulating new ideas in different areas of molecular aging research in which rapid progress is being made. 2006 Sessions will include: (1) Genetics of Aging; (2); Genomics and Aging (3); Cancer & Telomeres (4) Genetics of Aging II; (5) Senescence & Apoptosis; (6) Mice & Altered Aging; (7) Metabolism & Aging; and (8) Mitochondria & Aging. In the past few years, remarkable progress has been made in establishing a molecular foundation in these areas, and their interrelationship is becoming increasingly clear. The meeting will feature anchoring talks by leading scientists working in these areas who will chair the individual sessions. 1 of the key strengths of the proposed meeting series is that because the large majority of talks are selected from the openly submitted abstracts 3 months prior to the meeting, ample opportunity is provided for junior scientists to present their results, and also for the presentation of important, late-breaking findings. The proposed meeting will foster interaction among molecular gerontologists and molecular biologists working in related areas, and provide a forum for the development of new ideas and approaches to aging research. Interest in aging research has risen sharply in recent years owing to 2 factors: firstly, an increasing proportion of the population in the United States are elderly, with resultant consequences on the nation's societal structure and economy brought about by this major shift in demographics. Secondly, the tools and advances of modern biology are helping to drive research into the molecular basis of normal aging and the relationship of these processes to diseases like cancer and Alzheimer's. The central aim of the Cold Spring Harbor meeting series on the Molecular Genetics of Aging is to provide an open and interactive forum in which leading aging researchers and their junior colleagues can present and discuss their most recent unpublished work and form collaborations that facilitate future progress in the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]